


A Blessing

by JaimzAG



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaimzAG/pseuds/JaimzAG
Summary: Response to a prompt; "PC introducing their LI to their family"Breick Tabris finally gets a moment to introduce Zevran to his father, but has some difficulty getting through to him.





	A Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> I think this maybe veered a little off-course from the prompt, which is funny because I'm the one who suggested it.

There hadn’t been much time for introductions the first time Zevran met Cyrion Tabris, what with the whole issue of him and several of the other Denerim elves having been taken by slavers and such, and as much as Breick wished he could have stayed longer with his family, there was still so much to do and less and less time to do it in. A moment of reprieve finally came after the battle with the archdemon.

Cyrion looked out of place in the enormous chambers of the royal palace of Denerim, and when Breick and Zevran approached he said that he felt as much.

“Maker, I don’t think I ever imagined us here. Maybe Adaia did, but I…” he paused and let out a small sigh, shaking his head, “it would have been nicer to get here  _ without _ you having to fight off a… what did you call it?”

“Archdemon.”

“Yes, that. I’m glad you’re safe, though - you and your friends,” Cyrion nodded towards Zevran, resulting in an exchanged glance between the two younger elves.

“That’s… something we should probably discuss, actually, father,” Breick had been dreading this just a little bit, but it had to be done - after the brief ordeal with the earring he and Zevran were closer than ever, nigh inseparable. “You remember the day I left for the Wardens?”

“I think that disaster that was supposed to be a wedding is branded into all our memories, yes.”

Zevran seemed to take notice at this turn in the conversation and, before Breick could continue, piped up;

“Ah, your cousin mentioned that, did she not? I was, of course,  _ scandalised _ to hear that my lover was already betrothed to another,” he smirked and Breick wondered if maybe he should have had this conversation with his father one-on-one. But it was too late now.

“Yes,  _ well _ , if you remember, father, I was pretty adamantly  _ against _ that happening in the first place.”

“I remember. You were very rude to poor Nesiara after she travelled all the way from Highever just for you.”

“ _ Father, please _ ,” Breick, rubbed the bridge of his nose and tried to ignore how much Zevran was so obviously enjoying the drama of it all, “I tried to tell you then and I’m trying to tell you now. I’m-... I don’t…” He stopped and started, frowning as he tried to find the words. He loved his father, of course he did, but he’d always found it easier to talk to his mother. Cyrion didn’t always seem to listen, he heard what he wanted to hear and life went on as it should - or how he thought it should, at least. Zevran had said the word  _ lover _ right then but he might as well have been talking to the statues that lined the wall for all Cyrion seemed willing to take it in.

“It wouldn’t have mattered whether it was Nesiara or Valora or any other woman, I wouldn’t have been happy.”

“Of course, I see now that you’re less the marrying type and more the… world-saving type,” Cyrion nodded, “I’ve accepted that.”

It was like pulling teeth. It was like pulling rotten teeth from a rabid mabari with oil on your hands and, frankly, Breick would have rather attempted that.

“Actually,” Zevran spoke up again, “that is where you are wrong, Serah Tabris. Not about the world-saving, of course, Breick did a _wonderful_ job of that, but about the marrying. In fact I… made something of a proposal, myself, not long ago. And since we are both here I suppose it would be appropriate to ask for your blessing, no? What say you?”

There was a stunned silence. On Cyrion’s part as he was so bluntly forced to face what he’d been willfully ignoring for some time and on Breick’s part because of how much Zevran had beaten about the bush with the giving of the earring compared to how openly he’d spoken just then.

“I… see…” Cyrion spoke slowly, glancing between the two of them. “Maker, I wish your mother were still here. I know I’ve said how stubborn she was, but I suppose I am too, aren’t I?”

Breick didn’t say anything - he could barely believe this was happening and didn’t care to push his luck.

“If… if you’re sure of this, if…” Cyrion paused, looking Zevran up and down, “if this man makes you happy then… I see no reason why I should object.”

“Well, this calls for celebration! I shall fetch more wine for us all,” Zevran bowed out of the conversation, tactfully giving the father and son a moment alone, which Breick took to hug Cyrion - something he didn’t remember the last time he’d done.

“Thank you, father.”


End file.
